I won't cry
by Ceraviel
Summary: Just like every year, Finland promised he won't cry on his birthday. One-shot.


**A/N: I just needed to write this... I watched the show myself from tv and tried to bring you guys piece of Finnish tradition. As you might now understand, I'm Finnish so I'd like to know if there is any mistakes in the text so I can fix them. I also mention few songs in this fic and I'm putting the links in the end so I hope that you listen them - then you would be able to understand Finland's feelings better. Anyways, happy birthday Tino! Ja hyvää itsenäisyypäivää kaikille suomalaisille jotka mahdollisesti luette tätä! :DD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can connect to Hetalia, I'm just having fun.**

"I swear, I won't cry", Finland said as he sat down with Sweden in the hall of Tamperetalo in Tampere. Sweden already knew that the little Finn was lying – Finland had already been very close to crying few times today after seeing his people still celebrating their independence like all those years ago.

They sat there for a while quietly. The whole hall was empty apart from them. This year's independence party was a little different from the other years. Normally there were a party in presidents 'castle', but this time it is under renovation so they had to transfer the party from Helsinki to Tampere. Nor there was the usual ball, but a concert. Still there was the usual handshaking with the president and that's why there wasn't anyone else sitting yet. After all, there were over 1700 guests this year.

Have fun shaking hands, president.

"You know, it's weird to think that it has been under 100 years since I was still living with Russia. Only 96 years", Finland suddenly said. Sweden spun his head towards Finland little shocked about what he just said. For a second he thought that his Finn missed Russia, but...

"Too little, if you ask me", Finland added staring down from the loft they were sitting without noticing the famous scary gaze of the Swede. Sweden, on the other hand, relaxed and leaned back on his chair. "I still can't trust him completely. "

"It's understandable", Sweden answered. Finland turned to look at him smiling. "Thanks", he said.

Soon the guests started to arrive to the hall. Finland started to point the guests explaining who they were and why they were invited here. The loft where they were sitting stayed empty – the first ones to arrive were the ex-servicemen who sat down right in front of the stage.

You might wonder why Finland and Sweden were sitting alone at the loft. Let me explain.

As you might know, the nations don't age like normal people. So through all these years, Finland has looked almost exactly like same. Most of the nations don't want that their people know who they really are so they keep it as a secret. And the president's independence party has been filmed every year they were kept since year 1967. Finland has attended these parties every time. So, if you see him sitting somewhere for example during the party in 1947 and looking the same in 2013, wouldn't be suspecting something? You would, and that's why Finland (and Sweden) was avoiding the cameras every year. They were promised that they wouldn't be filmed if they sat at this corner at the loft, so there they were.

At 19.15 the hall was almost full. You could hear the chatter all around the room. There were still a few more people to come but as the two old presidents sat down in the front row, Finland knew that the concert was about to start.

And soon, the symphony orchestra started to play.

Everyone stood up, as the president walked to his place with his spouse. They sat down and the orchestra started another song. Soon a man, an actor, walked to the stage while the song was still playing. He started to speak – actually, it was a quote from a Finnish book. Soon a woman started to speak. It was another quote from another book.

Sweden actually understood parts of here and there but was pretty surprised because there actually was a quote in Swedish.

"Oh come on, Swedish is my other official language, what did you except?" Finland whispered smiling at Sweden's look.

Suddenly Finland realized there was another man on the stage. He was a singer, well known all around his country. And when he started to sing...

"Oh God! This is one of my favourite songs! Lapin kesä! Especially when he sings it. This is so amazing!" he tried to say quietly trying not to disturb the other guests. Somewhere in the middle of the song Finland almost cried. "This is so amazing..." he repeated again and again. "But I swore I won't cry and I'm going to keep my promise."

The man sang one more time after another quote. After that the guests clapped their hands (Finland probably clapped the most) and more quotes came. Another singer came on stage, this time a woman. She also sang two songs and between them were more quotes.

But after another performance, came the best part.

While the orchestra played, two choirs including children and youngsters walked together down the aisle towards the stage. Once there, they started to sing.

At this point Finland finally cried.

"They're singing Finlandia Hymn!" Finland said wiping his tears. "They're so young and singing such a song meaning so much for me and they are doing it so perfectly and and and..." he sobbed.

And like that wouldn't be enough, the song which came after that was national anthem.

Everyone stood up, including Finland and Sweden who had wrapped his hand around Finland's shoulders. Everyone around the hall sang while the orchestra played. Finland tried, but after a few words he wasn't able to continue anymore. Sweden on the other hand sang through whole song with his accent – he had practised this particular song until he was able to do it.

"I don't think I'm able to stay in the after party", Finland said wiping his eyes and Sweden nodded. "I'll just inform the president that I won't be there and we can go", he continued before he left. Quickly Sweden took his phone out of his pocket and made a call.

Finland came back when he was putting his phone back to his pocket.

"He said happy birthday to me and that it was too bad that I wouldn't be at the after party but said that he understands. What were you doing with your phone?" he said.

"Just checked the clock", Sweden quickly lied.

They left to their car. Sweden sat down behind the wheel and Finland to the seat next to him. The drive back to their house was quiet Finland still feeling himself emotional.

Still the drive seemed to go fast. Sweden parked the car in front of their dark house. Both nations got out of the car. Sweden locked the doors and they started to walk towards the door.

"I forgot my keys", Sweden said.

"No problem, I can open it", Finland said quickly. He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Strange, Hanatamago isn't at the door yet-" Finland started as he opened the door. He was interrupted by loud yell: "YLLÄTYS!" with many different accents making it sound more like "ullatus". Lights turned on and revealed the big group of people – no, nations.

"Happy Birthday Finny!" the closest one, Denmark yelled. Many other yells came after that making Finland close to the tears once again.

"Thanks guys", he said voice trembling. He looked around. He saw the other Nordics, Sealand, the Baltics, most of the other European nations, America and his brother whose name he just couldn't remember and many Asian countries.

A few decades ago Finland still thought that he was just a little nation no-one really cared about, only pitied. It all had changed. He knew that his friends cared and that they really were kind of proud of everything he had done.

Especially Sweden.

He kissed his so called wife whose eyes were wet again.

"Happy birthday", he whispered before letting Finland free to hug others in the room.

Just like every year, Finland had promised that he won't cry. And just like every year, he had to take his words back.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Now, it's time for the links. There are supposed to be English lyrics in these so... I hope they work!**

**Lapin Kesä: watch?v=3KdDCT56NgQ**

**Finlandia Hymn: watch?v=HOUs2PlJgBw**

**National Anthem: watch?v=RKRvD5i44Ko**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
